


Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by RageKiss



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Enemas, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, mouth soaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageKiss/pseuds/RageKiss
Summary: Geoff and Michael embark on a weekend of bondage fun.(Archived from a previous posting on Tumblr.)





	Between a Rock and a Hard Place

_No wives, no girlfriends, no coworkers, and no annoying British houseguests that never leave– the makings of a perfect weekend_ , Geoff thought as Michael arrived at his house.

The two men had formed an interesting relationship since Michael began working for Achievement Hunter, and, luckily for them, their significant others understood when the boys needed some time to be together without any distractions. It had been months since Geoff and Michael had any time with one another due to the Ramseys moving into their new house, wedding planning, and RTX on top of it all. To say that the men were “pent up” was an understatement.

Geoff took Michael’s overnight bag (if one could call a Yoshi-shaped plush backpack an “overnight bag”) from the younger man’s shoulder and tossed it on the couch.

Michael smirked, noting the little glint in Geoff’s eyes. “Not wasting any time, are you?”

“Nope. I figured that we’d get straight to it,” Geoff replied, hooking his finger into a belt loop on Michael’s jeans and pulling him close for a rough kiss.

“First thing’s first– What do you need, Michael?” Geoff asked, instinctively sensing Michael’s demeanor shift from cocksure brat to needy little boy.

Taking a deep breath, Michael hesitantly replied, “I need to be cleaned out, sir.”

  
The hesitance did not come from reluctance on Michael’s part, but the anticipation of what was to come. He and Geoff had developed a routine that worked for them, to get them both in the right frame of mind to enjoy a healthy bit of boss/employee bondage.

Geoff smiled, placing his hand firmly on the back of Michael’s neck. “Is that so? You haven’t been taking care of yourself?”

After Geoff unlocked the door to the basement, Michael responded in a deliberately pitiful voice as he was led downstairs. “No, sir, I can’t do it by myself.”

Having never been in this part of the house before, Michael looked around curiously. At first, the basement appeared relatively normal, packed with storages boxes and Christmas decorations. The room beyond a second locked door, however, proved to be far more interesting. Michael was astonished by the amount of bondage equipment, likely made by Griffon or her friends, in the room. An impressive collection of floggers, straps, canes, and paddles of varying sizes hung in a carefully arranged pattern along one wall, while the center of the room remained occupied by a pommel horse, a padded table, a small cage, and a few harnesses suspended from the ceiling.  

When Michael and Geoff engaged in BDSM before, it was always in someone’s bedroom, making due with what was available in a limited amount of space. Michael thought that the basement looked more like a professional porn set than anything that a hobbyist would put together.

“Do you like it?” Geoff asked as he positioned himself behind Michael, his hands grasping the hem of the boy’s shirt before lifting it up.

“It’s incredible. Must have taken a lot of time,” Michael replied, allowing himself to be stripped to his underpants– plain white briefs, the kind Geoff liked best for him to wear.

“Griffon and I started out small, and then it kind of got out of hand,” Geoff mused as he tossed Michael’s clothing and shoes into a nearby plastic storage bin. “Like a certain little boy I know.”

Michael ducked his head, feeling the heat rise into his face as Geoff circled around him. There was something about Geoff being fully clothed while Michael was not that got the younger man’s blood racing.

Geoff smiled, loving Michael’s guilelessness and how the blush that began over the planes of his cheeks spread down to his shoulders. Placing his hand on Michael’s soft belly, Geoff spoke softly. “You said you needed to be cleaned out.” When Michael nodded, Geoff asked, “Well, which end?”

Michael kept his hands at his sides, fists clenching as he answered, “Both.”

Geoff gave Michael’s thigh a sharp slap, causing the auburn-haired youth to yelp.

“Both,  _sir_!” Michael amended quickly before receiving a second slap to the same spot.

“Good answer.” Geoff ruffled Michael’s curls good-naturedly and carefully took off the boy’s glasses to set them safely aside. Geoff then pointed to the pommel horse. “Now, behave and go bend over.”

Michael did as he was told, his bare feet padding over the cold cement floor. He walked up the pommel horse and placed his hands on the padding as he bent over, keeping his legs together until Geoff told him to do otherwise. The horse was low enough that Michael did not have to stand on his toes to comfortably be in the desired position.

After appreciatively watching Michael obey his commands, Geoff went to the cabinets and sink at the far end of the room, knowing that the younger man would be able to see what he was doing, adding to his apprehension. Geoff pulled an enema bag from one of the cabinets and filled it with warm water, little plumes of steam rising up from the faucet in the coolness of the room.

After gathering a few other supplies, Geoff crossed the room to stand beside the pommel horse. He set the objects he carried on Michael’s back, ensuring that the boy would remain relatively still as Geoff attached the enema bag to a wheeled IV drip stand. Michael looked up curiously as Geoff snapped on a pair of latex gloves and grabbed one of the items remaining on the younger man’s back.

Geoff held up a small, wrapped bar of soap and peeled back the packaging. “Open your mouth.”

Michael’s sculpted lips parted, and the soap was firmly pressed into his mouth, his teeth clamping down on the offending object. Almost instantaneously, a copious amount of saliva built in Michael’s mouth as the acidic-tasting soap touched his tongue. Whimpering, Michael appeared completely helpless with his eyes watering from the caustic suds.

Taking the remaining item, a large metal clyster, Geoff held it inches from Michael’s face. “It’s been a while, but I know you still remember the rules.”

Nodding with drool dripping down his chin, Michael watched as Geoff depressed the syringe end of the clyster, clear lubricant squirting out onto his gloved fingers from the blunted tip.

“The more willing you are to admit your faults, the better prepared your cute little asshole will be, understood?” Geoff continued as he moved behind Michael, wheeling the drip stand along with him as he went.

Michael replied in the affirmative, his voice muffled by the soap.

“Good boy.” Geoff ran his hand up Michael’s thigh, the lubricant leaving a shiny trail on the boy’s pale skin. “Spread ‘em wide.”

Michael opened his legs, his feet firmly planted flat on the floor as two of Geoff’s fingers snaked inside his underwear. The latex-covered digits pressed insistently between Michael’s buttocks until they were poking against his entrance. Michael arched his back and bit harder into the soap as he tried not to rock his hips against the pressure of Geoff’s fingers teasing his hole.

“I’m going to assume that you’re wiggling because you really, really want an enema to make up for your fucking horrible behavior and  **not** because you’re a greedy little bitch,” Geoff said with an amused tone as he pumped the tip of his middle finger in and out Michael’s body.

Moaning softly, Michael stared down at steadily growing puddle of spit forming on the floor as Geoff’s finger pushed deeper inside of him. Moments like these always made Michael feel conflicted; part of him wanted to submit completely, but, at the same time, he wanted to take control, to make Geoff give him what he wanted.

Geoff admired the even flush of Michael’s skin as he withdrew his finger. His gloved hand lovingly stroked Michael’s back before grabbing the waistband of the boy’s briefs and yanking them down to his knees. There was a barely noticeable shiver that ran through Michael’s body just as Geoff raised his hand and brought it down on the center of the younger man’s bottom. Michael’s body bucked at the smack, and he placed his arms behind his back to prevent himself from shielding against any further blows.

“That’s very good, baby.” Geoff murmured as he struck Michael’s bare ass again. “You know it gets worse if you try to block me.”

Outside of drinking booze, one of Geoff’s favourite activities was spanking Michael. The boy had a perfect backside– firm yet soft in all the right places with just enough “bounce” when spanked. An added bonus included the fact that Michael had freckles  _everywhere_ , and they only became more apparent when his skin reddened.

Hoping not to overwhelm Michael too quickly, Geoff restrained himself and picked up the nozzle to the enema, carefully lubricating its narrow tip. With the thumb and forefinger of one hand holding Michael’s buttocks open, Geoff pressed the nozzle deep into the younger man’s bowels. Michael tensed at the intrusion, his body acclimating to the nozzle’s shape just as Geoff released the clamp from the hose attached to the enema bag. The warm water entering his rectum made Michael toss his head futilely in discomfort.

“This is just what you needed, wasn’t it?” Geoff smirked, removing the latex gloves. “I could tell. You’ve been acting so fucking bratty lately and forgetting your responsibilities.”

Geoff knelt down in front of Michael, holding the boy’s chin up in order to make eye contact. “You begged and begged me to let you have another show of your own. I distinctly fucking remember you saying, ‘Please, Geoff, I promise I’ll keep up with my work! I’ll have a new  _Full Play_  every week, and I won’t forget or leave it for the last minute!’” Taking the bar of soap from between Michael’s lips, Geoff asked, “What do you have to fucking say for yourself?”

Michael began to speak, but his words came out as a garbled apology as more sudsy saliva poured out of his mouth.

“‘Sorry’ doesn’t really cut it,” Geoff replied as he stood, taking a handful of Michael’s curls in his tight grip and jerking his head upwards.

With his free hand, Geoff unzipped his jeans and took out his erection. He brushed the tip of his cock against Michael’s cheek before thrusting into his warm mouth. Geoff winced as the soap residue burned his slit, but, instead of pulling out, he simply gripped Michael’s hair tighter. Michael obediently relaxed his jaw, allowing Geoff to use him, but the combination of the enema filling his ass and the soap he had swallowed caused his stomach to cramp terribly. Michael whined as Geoff became more forceful, making his abdomen press roughly into the padding of the pommel horse. Michael could practically feel the water sloshing around in his gut, and the need to expel the liquid became urgent.

Geoff glanced down at the younger man’s face. Despite how off-putting the tears and snot could be, Michael’s perfect lips, even with spit and soap caked at the corners, were a gorgeous sight as they stretched around Geoff’s dick. Grunting, Geoff held Michael’s head still as he climaxed, forcing him to swallow his emissions. Michael gagged and wretched as the warm fluid shot down his throat, but his expression remained meek and resigned.

Geoff found it strange that Michael always seemed so accepting, rarely ever showing defiance, when they ran scenes together. As he tucked himself back into his jeans, Geoff thought that he could spark a tiny bit of willfulness in the boy, and he hoped that the next punishment would do the trick.

Stepping around the pommel horse, Geoff checked the now empty enema bag and stripped the tubing to make sure that every drop had reached its destination. He smiled as he spread Michael’s buttocks open. “Your hole is just clenched so tight, pretty boy. If you don’t relax, I can’t take out the nozzle.”

Michael made a pained noise as he tried to calm himself. Geoff’s hand stroking his thigh helped somewhat, but Michael feared that he would not be able to hold the enema inside if the nozzle was removed.

“What’s wrong, Mikey?” Geoff baby-talked to the younger man, still petting his inner thigh, his fingers barely brushing against Michael’s scrotum. “Are you scared that you’re going to make a mess on the floor?”

Nodding, Michael let out a frustrated sob in reply. He just wanted the cramping to stop, just wanted Geoff to make everything better.

“Don’t be a crybaby,” Geoff chided, urging Michael into a standing position.

  
Geoff removed Michael’s underwear completely and tossed them aside before firmly rubbing his hand over the lad’s stomach.

“Ow!” Michael whimpered, struggling to keep his knees from buckling in pain. “Please, I need to–”

“Your tummy’s so swollen and hard. It must  _really_  hurt,” Geoff said as he continued massaging Michael’s belly with a less-than-gentle pressure. Letting his hand trail further down Michael’s smooth skin, Geoff wrapped his fingers around the younger man’s erection. “Looks like it’s not the only thing that’s hard.”

“Fuck!” Michael bit the inside of his cheek as Geoff’s grip tightened around his cock.

“Hey, didn’t you learn anything from getting your mouth fucking washed out?” Geoff questioned as he rubbed his thumb over Michael’s leaking slit.

Michael turned his head, his eyes impossibly large and innocent as he stared up at Geoff. Deciding that he was going to have to play dirty to get some kind of relief, Michael pleaded, “Please, I’m sorry, Daddy!”

Geoff sighed, finally relenting.  _I’ve gotta stop letting that “Daddy” stuff have an effect on me._

Kicking a steel bucket between Michael’s legs, Geoff instructed the boy to squat over it before removing the nozzle. The need to relieve himself briefly overtaking his dignity, Michael tried to block out the sounds and smell of his body emptying itself. As many times as they had engaged in these activities before, Geoff had never been in the room to watch the end results of Michael’s enemas. Normally, Michael would just run to the nearest bathroom, depending on whose home they were in, but being out in the open made Michael feel more self-conscious than he had previously experienced.

“You done yet?” Geoff asked, muffling his own laughter. He knew he should have been in “stern Master” mode, but the deep red blush across Michael’s face was hilarious. When Michael nodded, Geoff tossed him a roll of paper towels. “Here.”

Mortified to have an audience, Michael did his best to clean up as quickly as possible, dropping the used paper into the bucket. Michael thought to himself,  _This is fucking disgusting, and Geoff is a sick fucker for hovering over me like this… but I think that’s what I like most about him._

“Stand up and try not to look like this is your first rodeo,” Geoff said as he removed the bucket and went to dispose of its contents in an adjoining washroom. “We’re just getting started.”

Michael shifted his weight from foot to foot. His gaze moved around the playroom, wondering which equipment Geoff had planned to use on him. With any luck, they would get the opportunity to use most of it over the course of the weekend. Michael’s dick throbbed with the thought of it.

Geoff returned a few moments later with a coil of nylon rope. He made short work of tying Michael’s hands behind his back before leading the younger man to a chair in one corner of the room. A formidable-looking phallus had been attached to the seat’s center, and Michael pressed against Geoff’s side apprehensively.

Geoff wrapped his arms around Michael tightly, leaning down to the boy’s ear. “You know exactly where that hunk of silicon is going, don’t you? Don’t play it up like you’re a trembling virgin. Everyone knows what a little slut you are.” Geoff turned Michael’s face towards his own, kissing him deeply. “It’s all right that you’re a slut ‘cause I’m one too, but, right now, you’re  _my_  slut.”

With his hands on Michael’s shoulders, Geoff forced the younger man onto his knees. “If you want lube, you know you have to earn it.”

Michael tried to nuzzle against the crotch of Geoff’s jeans, assuming that the older man wanted another blowjob, but Geoff pointed towards the dildo on the chair. “Get it wet.”

After crawling on his knees to the chair, Michael made a show of licking the toy, swirling his tongue around its bright blue head and making ridiculous porn noises.

Geoff shook his head. “All right, all right, stop that.”

Michael sat back on his haunches, looking rather pleased with himself, but the moment soon passed as Geoff pushed him aside to lubricate the phallus with a thick coating of  _Slam Dunk_. Geoff order Michael to his feet before taking a bundle of rawhide cord and a pair of heavy nipple clamps from the wall.

Geoff gave a firm slap to one of Michael’s pectorals. Michael moaned as the first clamp pinched his nipple, and the second followed shortly after. Geoff gave a sharp tug on the metal chain connecting the two clamps, and Michael almost fell forwards against Geoff’s chest.

“Easy,” Geoff smiled, rubbing Michael’s cheek with his lube-slicked fingers.

Michael leaned into the touches. He was disappointed when Geoff withdrew his hand and turned his attention to the younger man’s genitals. Geoff knelt beside Michael and palmed his scrotum, his thumb pressing roughly against his balls. Geoff tied the rawhide cord around the lad’s sac before encircling the base of his shaft. After tying a neat knot, Geoff connected the cord to the chain between the clamps, leaving a long tail for him to use as a lead.

“Let’s give this a try,” Geoff said as he jerked on the cord, effectively pulling Michael’s nipples, penis, and balls at the same time. “We’re going to play a game I call– ‘Between a Rock and a  _Very_  Hard Place.’”

Geoff positioned Michael with his legs spread over the seat of the chair. He instructed Michael to bend his knees, so that body was crouched in such a way to allow the tip of the dildo to rub against his asshole.

“The game really only has one rule,” Geoff explained. “You can’t stand up straight. Sounds simple, right?”

“Yes, sir,” Michael replied, knowing instantly that the game was not going to be simple. His thighs already ached from hovering over the seat.

Michael watched Geoff, still holding the rawhide lead, walk several paces away until the cord was just taut enough to pull Michael forward. Instinctively, Michael leaned towards Geoff’s direction, but, without standing up, his legs began to shake from trying to hold his position. His only recourse was to attempt to sit down, forcing himself on the wide head of the phallus. Though the dildo was well-lubricated, Michael’s hole was not. He gritted his teeth as the head stretched him and as the clamps and cord bit into his skin.

Trying to alleviate some of the pain, Michael lifted himself up again, taking a deep breath as the cord slackened. However, his reprieve was short-lived as he felt himself sinking back down towards the seat, his thighs quaking from the strain. This time, the head of the dildo entered his body completely. Michael let out a rough shout as he was penetrated, and his back arched as his nipples and genitals were pulled by the lead.

This cycle repeated several times before Michael’s body was drenched in sweat, his damp curls clinging to his forehead in messy clumps. Geoff had never seen Michael look so wild; every muscle in the boy’s body seemed to stand out. Michael panted as tears began forming in the corners of his eyes.

“See, this is what I mean,” Geoff teased, hoping to provoke the younger man. “You’re such a crybaby. Every time you get a teeny tiny boo-boo, you turn on the waterworks and expect someone else to come and make it okay.”

Michael’s jaw ticked in irritation as he glared up at Geoff, but he kept his mouth shut as he tried to lift his body up again. Unfortunately, Michael’s knees had other plans, and the dildo shoved back side of him as he went down. His cock and balls were dark scarlet from the rough treatment, and his nipples were not faring much better.

With his head tilted back, Michael screamed, his voice raw and desperate. “Fuck you!”

“Oh, you’re mad now? Big shocker– Baby Mikey’s throwing a fit.” Geoff gave the lead an unnecessary tug, and Michael yelled again, letting out a string of curses that were colorful enough to shame a Pride parade.

“You fucking prick!” Michael shook his head, sending a spray of sweat in every direction. “You motherfucking, cocksucking son of a whore!”

As aroused as he was, Geoff found it hard not to laugh at how completely non-threatening Michael could be despite his bravado. “Nice language. Do you kiss Gavin with that mouth?”

“Fucking let me come!”

“Nah, watching you suffer is much more fun.”

They both knew that Michael could have gotten up at any point, said the safe word, and they could have settled on the couch with some bevs, but that was not why they played these games. They were both just a little too skilled at pushing each other’s buttons, and Michael, his submissiveness dissipating as his desperation grew, knew just how to get even with his tormentor.

With adrenaline aiding him to ignore the pain, Michael let himself drop onto the phallus and began to ride it. The chain between the clamps rattled as he bounced, his hips rolling with each downstroke.

Geoff swallowed as he tried to regain control of the situation, wrapping the lead around his fist in an attempt to make Michael lean forward, but the boy refused, his panting becoming higher-pitched as the clamps and cords were yanked tighter. In a show of defiance, Michael leaned back until the clamps came free, effectively releasing all the tension. Despite the cord acting as a cock-and-ball ring, Michael came with a scream before slumping against the chair in exhaustion, fully seated on the dildo, his arms still bound behind his back.

Geoff went to Michael’s side, gently rubbing his hair and trying to make sure he was still conscious. “Talk to me, baby. Red light, yellow light, or green light?”

Michael shook his head, whining as he turned to rub his face against Geoff’s hand.

“Come on, Michael. It’s all right.” Geoff placed a kiss to the younger man’s cheek. “You’re safe.”

As he began to rouse, Michael spotted the puddle of his own semen on the floor and panicked. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to–”

“Ssh, don’t worry about that.” Geoff murmured as he freed Michael from the cord around his genitals and the ropes binding his arms. He waited for Michael to catch his breath before repeating, “Answer me– red, yellow, or green?”

“Orange,” Michael answered as he pitifully rubbed at the indentions in his skin left by the clamps.

“Close enough to red, though?” Geoff petted Michael’s back in an attempt to further soothe him.

Michael reluctantly nodded. “I’m still sorry I was bad.”

“No,” Geoff replied as he carefully lifted Michael off the dildo and into his arms, “you weren’t bad. You got a little feisty, which is fine. Feisty is good sometimes. It means I get to give you a spanking for it, but we can worry about that later.”

Wrapping his arms around Geoff’s neck, Michael allowed himself to be carried upstairs for a break. He sighed, feeling safe and cared for as Geoff continued to press kisses to his forehead. The rest of the weekend was definitely going to be worth the wait.


End file.
